O Fogo Do Inferno
by CliveLewis
Summary: Meu nome é Emiliane. Você pode pensar que eu estou inventando uma babaquice qualquer, mas isso é verdade. Um dia criaram aquela tal de organização chamada de Escuros e Sombrios. São uns bandos de uns… idiotas. Após a criação dessa 'organização', minha vida virou uma droga. Eu fui possuída por um demônio, convoquei o Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça, e eles salvaram todos. Menos a mim.
1. Prefácio

Prefácio

O Índio, nomeado assim pelos grupos de ciganos que viveram por volta do século XVI, refazia a sua trilha. Amaldiçoado por Perséfone, que isso fez pois ele enganou-a em vida, era obrigado a trilhar o mesmo caminho todos os dias. O caminho para o Inferno.

Tanto Perséfone quanto qualquer outra divindade ou heróis grego já sumiram há milhares de anos, pois pessoa nenhuma ainda acreditava que eles existiam. Mas a Maldição do Índio não se fora, pois o próprio Índio ainda acreditava nela. E as únicas coisas mais fortes que a fé é a esperança e o medo.

Já era fim de dia – para O Índio e sua fé pelo menos – e ele não precisava mais trilhar nada. Agora era só virar Éter para voltar no dia seguinte. E ele se sentia triste sabendo que quando ele não existia, nada existia, pois não havia ninguém vivo para acreditar em alguma coisa. Ele dava sua última volta antes de desaparecer ao redor da Árvore Negra, que marcava o portal para o Hades.

Mas agora a Árvore Negra não existia mais. A trilha do Índio não existia mais. O portal para o Inferno não existia mais. Pelo menos não no mundo onde o Índio trilhara.

Porque o Inferno ainda existia, e almas de pessoas mortas de todos os tipos diferentes de mundos existiam lá. Mas elas não tinham o poder da fé. Pois o Inferno tirava isso deles. Todas as suas crenças se iam. Tudo morria. Menos a dor, sussurrando no escuro, alimentando o coração das pessoas com o desejo de liberdade, mas ninguém nunca acreditou que seria possível sair do Inferno. Mas a história está prestes a mudar.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Meu nome é Emiliane. Você pode pensar que eu estou inventando uma babaquice qualquer, mas isso é verdade. A minha vida era boa, até o Trio Parada Dura (que eu acho que nem é composto por três pessoas) era incrível, mas daí criaram aquela tal de organização chamada de Escuros e Sombrios. São uns bandos de uns… idiotas. Após a criação dessa 'organização', minha vida virou uma merda. Eu fui possuída por um demônio, os 'pretinhos' me salvaram dele. Mas não das complicações psicológicas que ele me causou. Eu sentia falta de todo o poder que ele me dava, e convoquei o Cavaleiro sem Cabeça. Novamente, os 'pretos' fizeram de tudo pra salvar o mundo. E… eles conseguiram. Mas não salvaram a mim.

Eu me lembro do Cavaleiro correndo até mim, e… ele me matou! Cortou minha cabeça. Então tudo ficou sinistro. Estava tudo escuro e eu… conseguia sentir as coisas vivas. Elas pareciam vultos claros pra mim. Haviam três apenas. Consegui sentir que eram pessoas, e senti que queriam trazer de volta aqueles que perderam. Mas os vultos não pareciam muito claros, e tudo ficou escuro depois disso. Todos morreram. Eu morri. Não sobrou ninguém no mundo.

Então o Cavaleiro me pegou e me conduziu por uma tal de Trilha do Índio em direção à Árvore Negra, porta para o Inferno. O Cavaleiro tem uma aparência engraçada, agora com cabeça. Ele tem cabelo preto e parece que uma vaca lambeu. Mas o pior de tudo são os dentes… tem dois quilômetros de espaço entre cada um. E o nome original dele é Massedu. Acho que não se escreve assim, mas dane-se. Ele é baixinho, então é mais apropriado chamá-lo de Massedinho. Com 'C' fica melhor: 'Macedinho'!

Quando cruzamos a trilha, nos enfiamos nas raízes daquela árvore sinistrona e cavalgamos – de um jeito bem sinistro – ali dentro. Saímos entre umas pedras num local bem desértico, e tinha um túnel. Parecia uma daquelas velhas minas do Velho Oeste. Provavelmente levava ao Inferno. Várias árvores mortas decoravam o local.

O Macedinho me contou uma história sobre o Inferno. Disse que era dividido em nove círculos: quanto mais profundo, pior o tipo de tortura que é feita nele. No último está Lúcifer, o Anjo Caído. Ele disse que Lúcifer tinha Sete Olhos e perdeu seis quando caiu. Eles se espalharam pelo Inferno, e com os Sete Olhos de Lúcifer qualquer um poderia ter poder suficiente para sair do Inferno. Até mesmo com seis, disse ele, é possível se esquivar de um círculo até outro por alguns minutos.

Eu vou encontrar os sete olhos de Lúcifer. E ele nunca mais enxergará de novo.


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

O Limbo

Emiliane teve a coragem de entrar na caverna. Ela era escura, mórbida e úmida, e era perceptível um enorme cheiro de morte no lugar. Ela vomitou tudo que tinha no estômago e ainda um pouco mais graças a morbidez do lugar. Mas ela não se sentia vazia. Estava morta, e não precisava se alimentar. Poderia vomitar o quanto quisesse, ela nunca iria precisar se alimentar.

Após algum tempo caminhando, Emiliane começou a pegar no sono. Não era uma coisa muito normal, porque ela sentia que o sono era perpétuo. Ela estava perdendo a sua humanidade, seria condenada a vagar sem propósito para todo o sempre. Vagar como as almas condenadas que se encontravam adiante.

Uma alma condenada. Não haveria mais motivo para escapar do Inferno, e voltar a viver… viver! Ela precisava viver! Não havia nenhum motivo para perder a vida e as suas lembranças, ela ainda precisava dos sete olhos de Lúcifer!

Quando percebeu, já estava dentro do barco de Caronte, olhando para a joia que decorava sua ponta.

– Linda pedra. – começou Ela, recobrando a consciência – Onde você a conseguiu?

– Presente. – Emiliane fez uma cara de desentendimento – De um amigo do submundo. – completou.

– Interessante… – o barco chegou a seu destino. Os olhos de Emiliane correram até a joia, que a fez lembrar-se de algo – Caronte, você sabe alguma coisa sobre os sete olhos de Lúcifer?

Ele olhou rapidamente par a joia e disse:

– Sim. Eu sei. – e sumiu com seu barco.

– Que cara mais estranho… - sussurrou ela para ninguém. Ela não tinha entendido patavina da conversa que ela teve com ele. Patavina.

- x -

O Limbo era bem sinistro. Cheio de almas desalmadas (faz algum sentido? Para Emiliane sim.) e sem vida (de novo). Todos aqueles que tiveram o infortúnio de não serem batizados… pobres coitados.

Emiliane logo foi perguntando sobre algum olho de Lúcifer, mas o que eles diziam sempre era algo como "aqui não há nada" ou "é preciso um guardião para o olho, aqui não tem ninguém pra comandar".

Eles estavam certos. Um olho de Lúcifer não pararia em qualquer lugar, sempre viria alguém para roubá-lo. O Limbo não parecia conter algo tão poderoso.

Mesmo assim ela procurou e procurou, mas não achou nada. Continuou procurando, até mesmo em lugares que ela já havia procurado, até cair de casaco e deitar no chão. O Limbo parecia a lua. Terreno arenoso, com algumas crateras. Lugar engraçado. O solo era acinzentado. Ótimo lugar para observar as estrelas… que estrelas? Lá não havia nenhuma estrela. Nem céu ela conseguia enxergar Só um teto cinza. Mais nada.


End file.
